


Medicate

by locusdesperatus



Series: Reformation [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Hospital Setting, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Set a week after part 5AU where Felix is a serial kidnapper, who has worked his way up to his ideal victim- Locus.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shh.” Felix cooed, rubbing Sam's back soothingly. “Shh, my little soldier.”

“Isaac…I-I thought.” Sam stuttered, curling his fingers into Felix's scrubs. “I thought you left. That I wouldn't see you again.”

“No, no, I'm here, Sammy. You won't lose me again.” Felix promised, wrinkling his nose as he realized Sam’s crying was staining his lab coat. “I have to go make my rounds.” He gently pushed Sam away. “You're going to be a good pet and not tell anyone about our meetings, right?” Felix asked, the silent threat staining his voice.

“Yes, Isaac.” Sam promised, nodding obediently.

“Good boy.” Felix ran his hand over Locus’ buzzcut before straightening his clothing and heading for the door. Sam watched him go forlornly, tugging on his fingers. When the door closed, he curled up in a ball on his cot, staring intensely at it. Felix was coming back, he just had to be patient.

* * *

“Sammy?” Megan called, entering the room carefully. She looked around, wary of how violent Locus could get if he felt threatened. She still didn't see him, and began to worry, searching underneath the cot and the small desk. “Security!” She called, pulling out her pager. “This is Dr. Wu, we have a breach in the psych wing, patient 0984276 is missing. He is dangerous and may be armed. Use extreme caution, do not approach until I'm on the scene.”

Felix looked up as his pager buzzed, cussing when he heard the alert. He kicked Sam away from underneath his desk, dragging him upright.

“Come on, get up!” Felix hissed angrily. “You didn't tell me Dr. Wu was seeing you.” He accused. “Useless little…” he trailed off, dragging Sam through the office wing. Once outside, he shoved Sam forward, watching him stumble and fall to the ground. He didn't stay to know if he got back up, heading inside. The security door locked behind him, not budging as Sam scratched at it in a panic.

“Isaac! Isaac!” He cried, collapsing into the dirt. His knees and palms were skinned from the fall onto the concrete, blood staining his scrubs.

“Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see them!” An armed guard shouted, pointing a taser at Sam. He started to cry harder, reaching up to tug on his hair and grasping at empty space. “I said don't move!” The guard repeated.

“Dr. Wu is on her way.” Another guard spoke up. “I need you to stay calm, Sam.”

“Stay away. I can't make him behave. I want to be good. I want to be good.” Sam sobbed, tugging at his clothes. The guards stared on in disbelief as Sam's whole posture changed. He stopped crying, wiping his face on the back of his hand. He turned a little, facing the guards. His eyes darted back and forth between the tasers and the men holding them.

“Don't even think about it.” One guard warned. Locus glanced back and forth once more, eyes narrowing.

“Sam?” Megan rounded the corner hurriedly. She pushed past the guards, going straight for Sam. When she got too close, Locus lunged at her, snapping his teeth reflexively. “Locus, stop it.” Megan scolded. She held out her hands so he could see she was unarmed. “Locus, come with me.” Megan encouraged, holding out her hand. “Let's go inside, where it's warm.” She stayed still as Locus looked her over, sizing her up. He waited a beat before reaching out and gently taking her hand. Megan helped him stand, gently wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Dr. Wu-” One of the guards protested.

“It's fine.” Megan said curtly, steering Locus away from the guards. “He won't hurt me.” She talked slowly and calmly to Locus as she led him back to his cell, the grip on his hand never too tight. “You're safe now.” She reassured him, guiding him to a sitting position on his cot. 

“I didn't mean to.” Sam whispered quietly. He shivered, curling his fingers slightly and tugging on the clotting skin of his scratched palms.

“Shh, it's alright, Sammy.” Megan soothed. She got some bandages and saline from a first aid kit, moving to tend to the scrapes. She was gentle, careful not to hurt Sam and upset him further. “Where were you, Sam?” She asked, winding the clean bandaging around his palms.

“I-I was… I was with… I was w-with…” Sam stopped, remembering Felix's words. “I wanted some fresh air.” He rushed.

“Who were you with, Sam?” Megan pressed.

“No one.” Sam shook his head, pulling his hand back when Megan finished with it. He offered up the other reluctantly, trying to hide his face.

“You can tell me, Sam.” Megan tried again, being extra gentle with the saline.

“I can't tell, he'll get mad.” Sam insisted.

“Who? Locus?”

“No, no.” Sam shook his head. “Locus protects me from...from… No. I need him.”

“Sam, I can't help you if you don't tell me who's hurting you.” Megan insisted.

“No, he's mine.” Felix snarled at her. Sam cried out, pulling away from Megan and beginning to bang his fists on his temples.

“Sam? Sam!” Megan pulled his hands away, holding on tightly to his wrists. They were so thin she was scared she was going to break Sam's arms as she wrestled with him. She finally got him into a sitting position, back pressed to her chest as she held his arms to his sides.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Sam chanted, whole body wracked with sobs as he desperately tried to gulp in air. Megan leaned her head against his, quietly shushing him. She held him until he calmed down, until his breathing was a ragged, normal rhythm. He hiccuped once or twice, shivering from the exertion.

“Sam, are you alright?” Megan asked quietly. She loosened her grip on his arms, letting him drop them limply into his lap.

“Y-yeah.” Sam pulled away, curling up in the corner of his cot, away from Megan.

“Alright. I'll leave you be for a bit.” Megan got up, smoothing out her lab coat. “I'll see you at dinner, Sammy.” She promised. Sam watched her go, limbs shaking as the door closed behind her. He stood up, pacing frantically back and forth.

“We have to get rid of him.” Locus announced. He rubbed his chin in thought, glancing around the room. Sam protested a little as he went to the small mirror hanging beside the door. Locus smashed it with his fist, some shards digging deep into the heel of his palm. He extracted a particularly large and sturdy-looking piece. Sam began to panic, making Locus’ hands shake. He snarled in annoyance, quickly quieting his weaker half. Locus took a deep breath, stepping away from the wall. He plunged the glass deep into his stomach, forcing it sideways with a groan. It hurt like hell, but he was determined.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, an edge of panic in his voice.

“Getting rid of you.” Locus spat, venom coating the agony of his words. He dropped to his knees, still trying to force the glass in deeper. His arms shook too much for it to be effective, and he collapsed on his side, gasping. He smeared blood across the ground as he tried to drag himself towards the door.

“Sam! Sam!” Megan forced open the door, running to him and dropping to her knees. She panicked, rolling him onto his back. Sam cried out at the movement, arching his back weakly.

“M-Meg.” Sam whimpered. “Meg?”

“Sam, stay with me.” Megan begged, hands fluttering around the open wound. She couldn't think straight enough to remember her training. Pressing on the gaping wound, she shook her head helplessly as blood continued to escape around her fingers. “Sammy, stay with me, please… Security! Medic! Anyone!” She yelled. A nurse rushed in, pushing a crash cart. A doctor came in behind her, rushing to Megan's side.

“Alright, move aside.” He instructed. Megan scrambled out of the way, clutching one of Sam's bloody hands tightly.

“Isaac, please.” Megan begged. “Please, help him.” She squeezed Sam's hand, watching his eyes flutter as he edged towards unconsciousness.

“Calm down, Megan. I need you to stay calm, or Sam is going to die.” Isaac snapped. He started packing gauze over the wound,pressing butterfly sutures around it to try and hold the mess of bandaging together.

“Sam? Sam!” Megan cried. She reached over, touching his forehead. His eyes had fallen shut, and he was limp on the floor.

“Shit!” Isaac cussed, scanning Sam's chest. He pushed Megan back a little. “Sit back, I need to start CPR. Nurse, hook up the AED. Get me a stokes, we need to transport him ASAP.” 

“Oh god. Oh god, Sam.” Megan covered her mouth, horrified. She watched Isaac start CPR, leaning over Sam's chest. She flinched, hearing a pop. “Oh god.” She repeated.

“Quiet!” Isaac snapped. He propped Locus’ head up, tilting his head back. He pinched Locus’ nose, holding his mouth open as he forced air into his lungs. Sitting back he began chest compressions again as the nurse began hooking up the AED patches around him.

“Charging, Dr. Gates.” The nurse announced.

“Clear!” Isaac sat back, holding out his arms. He pressed the shock button, watching Sam's body jump.

“Oh _god._ ” Megan cried. She watched in horror as Isaac restarted chest compressions, trying to fight back tears.

“Where are those fucking medics?” Isaac yelled. The nurse scampered out of the room, rushing off the find the medics. She nearly knocked into them as they came around the corner.

“We need to get him stabilized right now.” Isaac demanded. He let one of the medics take over CPR, moving on to help set up an airway. Megan watched, too stunned to do anything. She stared at the jagged glass protruding from Sam's stomach, unable to fully process what was happening. 

“Sam…” She whispered quietly.

“Megan!” Isaac snapped. He moved over, shaking her out of her stupor. “Help us get him onto the stokes.”

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Megan obeyed, helping lift Sam's light frame onto the gurney. The medics wheeled him away, still working on CPR. Isaac went with them, leaving Megan alone in Sam's room. She pulled out her cell phone, calling Mason.

“Meg?” He answered on the third ring, maybe he was driving, or in the middle of a job.

“Mason. It's Sam, he… he stabbed himself and he wasn't breathing. They're trying to resuscitate him, but… oh god, Mace. I don't know…” Megan rushed, covering her mouth with her hand. Mason was speaking, but she wasn't listening, staring blankly at the blood smears on the floor. She tracked them from one side of the room to the other, leading under the bed.

“Megan!” Mason raised his voice, trying to get her attention.

“Wait… Mace, there's something…” Megan ducked under the bed, pulling out an object stuck between the mattress and the frame.

“Megan, talk to me, please, I'm freaking out over here.” Mason begged into the phone.

“I think I found Sam's journal.” Megan set the book in her lap, paging through it. It was mostly frantic script that Megan couldn't quite make out, but there were a few repeated words she was able to decipher. Namely, 'Felix’ and 'Isaac’.

“Meg?” Mason prodded.

“Isaac…” Megan whispered. “Oh my god. Oh god!”

“Meg?”

“Isaac! He… he's Felix. He's the one who… he took Sam. Oh my god, how did I not see it before…” Megan froze. “Oh god, I need to tell security.” 

“Meg? Don't put down the pho-”

“Security! Security!” Megan tossed the phone and journal, running out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it!” Mason cussed, hanging up. Megan wasn't answering, she'd probably abandoned her phone somewhere. He jogged out to his car, quickly starting it and heading towards the hospital. He couldn't let Meg confront Isaac by herself. No doubt, he would hurt her, and then Mason would be without his other half. He stepped on the gas at the thought, determined. Everything was taking too long. Red lights, crosswalks, traffic, it was all eating up precious seconds. Mason needed to be at the hospital _now_.

When he finally parked his car in the hospital's lot, he sprinted towards the psych wing, looking around frantically for his wife.

“Megan? Megan!” He shouted, ignoring the dirty looks the orderlies threw him. He ran into Sam's room, looking around frantically. He froze when he saw the blood, dread coiling in his chest. Mason stepped into the room, following the blood trail to where the journal and Megan's phone sat on the ground. He picked up both items, looking them over. Megan's phone was placed in his pocket, and he tucked the journal under his arm.

“Excuse me!” He flagged down an orderly, running in front of their cart. “Do you know where Megan Wu or Isaac Gates are?” 

“Their offices are down that hall and to the left.” The orderly pointed.

“Thanks!” Mason took off again, heart pounding in his chest. He came to Megan's office first, poking his head in to determine that she wasn't there before he moved to Isaac's office. “Megan!” He cried out, seeing her slumped against the wall.

“Mace.” Megan groaned, pressing her hand to the slice across her stomach. 

“Meg, oh god.” Mason collapsed next to her. He pressed his hand to the wound, trying to help with the bleeding. “Oh god, Meg.” He panicked, scooping her up. He carried her to the emergency department, frantically searching for a nurse or doctor. “Someone help!” He yelled. A nurse rounded the corner, immediately running to help him. Mason held on tighter to Megan as a doctor came over with a gurney. He let them move Megan onto the device, wheeling her towards the emergency ward. Mason went to follow, stopped by a hand in the middle of his chest.

“Sir, you can't go that way. I need you to come with me.” The nurse pushed Mason backwards towards the receptionist's desk. He followed obediently, glancing at the emergency doors forlornly.

“Can you tell me if Samuel Ortez is still in surgery?” Mason asked, taking the paperwork he was handed.

“...” The nurse paused. “You're Dr. Wu’s husband, aren't you?” She asked.

“That's correct.” Mason fidgeted, not liking her tone of voice.

“I'm afraid Mr. Ortez didn't make it.” The nurse sighed. She reached over, squeezing Mason's hand. “I'm sorry.”

Mason stared at her, trying to process her words. He looked down, tightening his fist around the edge of the counter. Before the nurse could dole out more sympathy, he turned away, heading to sit down.

“Mr. Wu!” The nurse called after him.

“Yes?” Mason hated how his voice broke, but he couldn't force it into compliance.

“If you need anything, I'll be here.”

“Thank you.” Mason sat down heavily, setting aside the paperwork. He rested his head in his hands, fighting off tears. It was a while before he could finish the paperwork, lettering made uneven by how badly his hands shook. It was only after he'd turned it in that he remembered Sam's journal, heading back to Isaac's office to retrieve the book. Mason ran his fingertips gently over the cover. He held it close to his chest as he walked back to Sam's room, looking it over again. It was a mess, and cops were starting to show up to examine it. Mason sighed quietly, heading back to the waiting room. He sat down, looking through the journal and trying to decipher as much of it as he could. It just made him angry, reading through the lines of text Sam had scribbled out. They detailed some memories from his captivity, mentioning the other victims, Felix, even the crazed man at the pool. Siris pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting the book and pushing it away.

“Mr. Wu?”

“Yes?” Mason looked up at the nurse slowly.

“Megan is out of surgery. She's resting right now, would you like to sit with her?”

“Yes, please.” Mason could've cried in relief. Instead, he squared his shoulders and carefully measured his steps as he followed the nurse. He was led to a curtained off room, and the steady beep of a heart rate monitor invaded his senses. The nurse pulled back the curtain so he could duck in. Megan was asleep on the bed, hair splayed beautifully around her head. Mason took the chair beside her cot. He kissed the back of her hand reverently.

“It's been a hell of a day, Megs.” He whispered, nodding slowly. The tears finally escaped him, sticking to his cheeks. “I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect both of you, and I couldn't even do that.” Mason let out a choked sob. He pressed another gentle kiss to the back of Megan's hand, weaving their fingers together. Suddenly feeling his exhaustion catch up to him, Mason knelt forward and rested his head on the edge of Megan's bed. He didn't intend to fall asleep, but did anyway, clutching Sam's journal in one hand and Megan's hand in the other.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about two months after the previous chapter.

Isaac knelt beside the grave, gently running his fingertips over the smooth stone. He traced the engraved name gently before leaning forward to press a kiss to the cold rock. He set down his offering, a small bouquet of bright orange flowers.

“Goodbye, Samuel.” He said slowly. “Until we meet again.” Isaac stood, pulling his coat more firmly around his small frame. He glanced over as a car entered the parking lot. Recognizing it, he backed off, stepping behind some bushes to observe.

Mason led Megan over to the site, kneeling beside Sam's headstone. He looked down at the flowers, anger coloring his features.

“Why can't he leave Sam alone?” He asked Megan, kicking the flowers away.

“Because he thinks Sam belonged to him. He thinks he's entitled to Sam, even after his passing.” Megan explained bitterly.

“Bastard.” Mason cussed. He set their own flowers down in front of Sam's grave, arranging them a little. There was a little nook carved into the stone, where Mason gently placed a little candle. He lit it, watching it flicker. “There.” He announced.

“Sam would love it.” Megan decided. She pressed her palm to the top of the rock, smiling a little. “Who knows, maybe someday we'll see him again so he can complain about your floral choices.”

“Hah.” Mason cracked a smile, setting his hand over Megan's. “I hope so… he'd kill us if we didn't tell him about… y'know.” He set his free hand on Megan's stomach.

“Next time.” Megan promised. She let Mason lead her back to their car. They held hands as they drove home, content with silence.

* * *

Back at the graveyard, Isaac extracted himself from his hiding spot, moving over to Sam's grave.

“Uncle Sammy, huh?” He chuckled, gingerly replacing his flowers. “You'd like the sound of that, wouldn't you?” Isaac lit a cigarette, cupping his hand to shield the flame of his lighter. He inhaled, throat contracting around the rich, earthy taste of the smoke. “Uncle Ortez, maybe. That has a ring to it. So does Uncle Isaac.” He grinned, cigarette perched oh-so-delicately between his teeth. “I guess we'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
